legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sold Out/Transcript
Episode 13: Sold Out (Principal Cinch approaches Mich.) Mich: Hi. I'm Agent Michigan. Formerly of Project Freelancer. And... uh... this is our garage. (Lester looks at Mich wierdly. Michael approaches Mich and Cinch.) Michael: Hey, kid. Let me take it from here. Mich: Dammit. Sorry. Cinch: Watch your mouth, please. (Mich walks off.) Michael: I am... very sorry for all of the confusion. I'm Michael. Michael De Santa. (Shakes hands) Cinch: (Sees Painis Cupcake's blood.) What happened here? Michael: We had a bit of a mishap right before you got here. Cinch: ....You killed someone? Michael: We had to. Guy was a cannibal. Ever heard of Painis Cupcake? Cinch: Seem familiar. And fitting since I am here in the city to meet with Jon Gravelli. Mich: Wait. Jon Gravelli of the Gambetti Family? What are meeting him for? Cinch: You Freelancers are always curious, aren't you? Mich: (Gives a stern look.) That isn't a problem, is it? Cinch: I am not telling you with your rude behavior. Mich: Sheesh. Okay. Just asking. Cinch: Now, I must make my way to the Medical Center. Gravelli is waiting for me. (Cinch leave. Niko's friend Little Jacob arrives.) Mich: Jacob. Jacob: Wha'gwan, me breda? Mich: Doing good. Jacob: Good, rasta. Mich: We just met with Abacus Cinch, headmistress of Crystal Prep. Jacob: Yo rasta, you better watch ya back ya know. Me know ya wicked but dem woman dem are some dog heart ya know. Niko: We're not afraid of her. Jacob: Yo, what eyes can't see, me heart can't leap at ya know. Mich: There's something I absolutely don't like about her. CJ: Shit! We got fuckin' Ballas comin'! Mich: Get into positions! Jacob: Yo rasta, ya boy Stretch is a snake in da grass! Mich: What do you mean, Jacob? ???: He means Stretch is working with Bulgarin. (Carolina arrives.) Mich: Carolina? Carolina: Bulgarin found out from Stretch that you were here. I assume you told him? Mich: (Sigh) I did. Carolina: Why did you give vital information like that to a gang banger that would eventaully give that info to a Russian Human Trafficker?! Mich: I didn't know Stretch would do that! Franklin: Dog, I told not to trust Stretch!! Mich: Dude, that was before I met you! Jacob: Calm down, breda! Calm down. We got da serious problem, rasta! Mich: Okay. Carolina and I are going to find Stretch! Franklin, contact Trevor. We may need to migrate to Las Venturas, east of here. Carolina: Alright. Let's move! CJ: What about the garage? We just got here! Franklin: Don't worry, dog. I got it all under control here, no drama. You guys just head over to Venturas. Jacob and Woozie's boys will handle things here! Carolina: We'll meet up with you guys in Las Venturas. (Mich and Carolina leaves. The rest of the team leaves for Las Venturas. Carolina and Mich arrive at the park where Stretch is.) Mich: STRETCH!! Stretch: (Points his gun at Mich) You ain't no homie, you a punk! Mich: We trusted you! Stretch: I trusted you, m--------ker! You fuckin' abandoned us when we need you! Now it's all over, fool! (Stretch shoots but Mich ducks. Carolina shoots and kills Stretch. The two Freelancer take down the Ballas that were with Stretch. The two leave. Later in Las Venturas...) California: (At the safe house that Trevor got from Wu Zi Mu.) This place is nice. Very nice. Carolina: (With Mich arriving from San Fierro) What did you expect? This is Las Venturas. Michael: Did you deal with Stretch? Carolina: We did. How's Frank? Michael: They're doing good. They lived and it's back to business as usual. Carolina: Good. I actually like the setup here. Mich: So do I. So do I. (From the other side of the intersection, Principal Cinch is seen in a car looking at the safe house.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:San Fierro Arc Category:Las Venturas Arc Category:Cinch Arc